Syrup and Honey
by begstealorborrow
Summary: Honey Walker is a lone wolf. She's lost her pack to the power of a vampire king and vows to follow him until she can destroy him. But when the ghosts of her past lead her to Jackson she finds something she never expected in Alcide Herveaux.
1. One

_This story occurs in the empty space of Season three. It's rated **M** for content that will occur later, but the first few chapters will be tame. For those who like visuals, I formed Honey around the image of Mila Kunis (Jackie, from That 70s Show, and Rachel from Forgetting Sarah Marshall) I hope you enjoy_

* * *

The heat in Jackson was oppressive. The kind that bears down on you and makes you feel like your whole body is slowly sinking into the ground below you with every step you take. Jackson was like any other deep south city, it seemed to be wasting away one cement crack at a time. The buildings were all peeling paint and dusty windows. The peoples' moments were slow and deliberate. It was as if the whole of the neighborhood was moving in slow motion, just waiting to fade away.

The girl walked with quick steps down the sparsely occupied street. She was alone, it was dusk, and this was not the most desirable part of the city. She did not seem worried at all though. She wore a light cotton dress, her long brown hair was full even in the dense humidity and it swung low on her back with each light step, she projected an air of innocence about her that radiated out. She seemed out of place passing by the convenience store that still boasted cigarette ads from the 1980s. As if she were too alive for this place, too young, too innocent for such a jaded setting. She took a side street down to a smaller off shoot road that lead into the outskirts of the outskirts city. The street became a dirt road the dirt road lead to a small but noticeably well kept old white house.

The house was framed by a white picket fence and next to the right side grew a willow tree so large it must have been well over 400 years old. The branches trickled down and covered the right corner of the house from view. Bordering the wrap around front porch was a garden, the garden was composed of every type of flower you could think of, all of them grown up together with no particular pattern or reason but together they created a tiny Eden that added the zest of life to the small yard. The girl reached out and plucked a few bright red poppies as she climbed the steps to the front porch. She stopped at the old mailbox next to the door and pulled out a few envelopes. She walked inside to the small but inviting kitchen, the house is clean and fresh, the wood floors and the cleanly painted walls shine with the obvious care of a proud homeowner. The girl set her large bag on the counter top and tossed the envelopes down onto the table. They can be dealt with later, now is not the time, it's been a long day, it's time to unwind, time to run. The girl walked back through the front door and out behind the curtain of willow branches as she walked articles of clothing begin to drop to the ground in her wake.

The girl is gone. All that remains as the full moon gives way on the outside of the willow branches are the light cotton dress and a set of paw prints that fade to the forrest on the outskirts of the property.

As he trots through the woods he catches the scent again. The same one that has been plaguing him for weeks. It's distinctly Were, but the undertones are like nothing familiar to him. It's fresh like a breeze on spring day, and warm, and sweet, a natural perfect kind of sweet. He picks up his nose and focuses every one of his supernatural abilities on trying to find the direction it came from, but it's too faint. It's the same run around he's been after since the first whiff he caught of it 3 weeks ago. It's strong enough where he can get every subtlety of the scent but too faint for him to follow. It weaves through the groves and swamps and just when he thinks he's found the trail he hits water or loses the smell all together.

This Were is not any member of any pack he's known before. It's unfamiliar and strange. Usually he could tell everything about a were from the scent, the particular wolf, the pack, how many are in the pack, countless amounts of information from just one sense. But this is different, very different. He digs his claws into the sycamore nearest to him to let out his frustration. He breaks into a run as he turns around and heads back towards his own home, he covers miles of ground faster than any other creature could dream of, within minutes he's closing in on his own dwelling. He runs around to the small back porch where the back light flickers intermittently, he's been meaning to fix that, and when the light bulb goes dark once more, in that split second he shifts back. and when the light returns it illuminates a tall well built man, standing stark naked at his own back door. He chuckles as he picks a twig out of his tousled black hair and walks inside.


	2. Two

Alcide Herveaux roused awake as soon as the sun began to rise through his curtains. He groggily rubbed his face, the gruffness of his own facial hair helping to wake his fingertips. He walks, naked, across his bedroom to the small attached bathroom and gets into the shower. He lets the water start out cold and gradually heat to warm as he washes his hair and scrubs off the thin layer of forrest left over from his run last night. He finishes up and steps out he rubs off the fog from the mirror and begins his day.

* * *

"Unc! Unc!" The little boy runs at break neck speed down the small walkway of his house towards the old truck.

"Hey buddy, ready for your first day?" I grab the boy up in my arms and give him a little toss into the air as I catch him and his new blue back pack.

"I'm really ready Unc, momma gut me this new bag and I have folders for my papers and pencils and crayons and a lunch box with Buzz Lightyear and it even came with a thermos for my juice..."

"Alright buddy, I hear yah, you're all prepared, now hop in the truck I got your seat in there and everything."

"Thanks for taking him Alcide, I've got to run to get the salon ready for the morning, god forbid the old birds get there for their blue dye jobs and I'm not ready. Momma loves you Caleb I'll be there to pick you up at 2:30"

Here I am near 28 years old a damn blood thirsty monster playing Mr. Mom to my nephew.

Janice has to work hard for her and Caleb, it's the least I can do. She's always been a good girl, took good care of me growing up, seems right for me to help her out every since that no-good shit for brains husband of hers up and left. They're better off without him. Caleb needs a real man to look up to and I'll be him if I have to. Now I've got to go drop him off at his first day of kindergarten and damn if I don't even feel a little proud.

"Alright buddy, here we are" The seat belt fastens and I double check and tug just to make sure the little man is safely buckled into his booster seat.

The old ford fires up and we clear the drive way and start on the road to the small county school.

"What is school like Unc? Momma keeps telling me I'm going to learn a lot but I think I already know enough to know everything"

"Well I think you have room to learn a few more things, can you count to 100?"

"Well no, but I can count to 20, and that's pretty high"

Caleb was a funny kid. He was only 5 but already he seemed like a little adult sometimes. He could turn serious as a heart attack about somethings, I guess it comes at the cost of having to be the man of his house when he was barely a boy himself. He looked like our side, thankfully, not enough of his father in his looks to remind him of that rat bastard. He was dark haired and dark eyed, he was growing fast, I can remember how he was when he was just born, seemed like only a few days ago when Deb and I were waiting in the hospital...

Deb. Another memory of mine she infects. Caleb had loved her like an aunt, he cried when I told him she wouldn't be coming around anymore. But I couldn't ever expose him to her now, not with her all strung out on V. No sir, I'd have to hurt away from her.

"Do you think my teacher will be nice? I hope she is, I hope she's like Gramma or Momma, except more like Gramma because she makes better cookies than Momma."

"I think she'll be a very nice lady, and you best be sweet to her and treat her with respect just like you do Gramma, even if she's not very nice in return because she's your teacher."

His little face turned serious and he shook his head quickly "Of course I'll be good to her Unc, you know Momma raised me right"

"I know buddy, she certainly did and she won't let you forget it."

I slowed the truck down as we pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. The wind kicked up as I stepped out of the truck. A familiar smell came with it, sweet and warm. And strong, stronger than I've ever smelt it before, it was close, so close.

"Unc! Get me out I'm gonna be late for my first day!"

I shook my head and cleared the thought as I unhooked Caleb from his seat and helped him jump down from the truck.

"Come on Unc! Come in and meet my teacher with me!" He grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the doors of the school. "Momma said I'm in Room 2 and my teacher's name is Miss Walker. I remembered that real good, so you think that means I'll be good at learning what Miss Walker teaches me? I reckon it does"

"I do too Little Man, now come on I'll walk you in and see you off properly"

I pushed open the doors and we walked down the hallway past the office and secretary and towards the classrooms. I couldn't help but notice the smell getting stronger as we walked through the school. The Were was here, she was so close. I was almost intoxicated as I walked with Caleb. I couldn't focus on his constant chatter, all I could do was focus on the smell, it was melting me. I was falling deep into my own senses getting every note of the smell, peonies, and sugar, and sweet tea and mint, there was a bit of earth and the smell of the air just after a warm summer rain.

"Unc, we're here!" Caleb tugged on my hand and stopped me from wandering further. The door to the classroom was open, and the smell was stronger than ever.

"Why hello there," a sweet smooth voice said "I'm Miss Honey Walker, but you can call me Miss Honey, what's your name?"

The sight of her nearly knocked me off my feet paired with the smell. She was small boned, delicate, she was more a fairy princess come to life from a story book than a moon cursed animal. Her hair was long brown and tousled like she'd just come back from a run in the woods. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and bright grass green. Her body was slender and well built, long legged in her smart pencil skirt and white blouse. She was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen and yet she was also dangerous. Lone wolves were lone for a reason, and they shouldn't be taken lightly no matter their outward appearance.

"I'm Caleb Herveaux and this here is my Uncle Alcide, he's dropping me off today on account of my Momma having to work early."

"Oh, well hello there too Mr. Herveaux, Caleb you can go pick a cubby for yourself over there with the other kids and we'll make ourselves our very own name tags for them as soon as everyone is here."

I stood in awe as she raised her head up and gave me a knowing smile. The other parents were doing their duties as well, helping their kids put their backpacks into their cubbies giving kisses and comforting the ones who cried a little at the idea of their parents leaving. Little did their know they were leaving their children with an animal in sheep's clothing, and very very pretty sheep's clothing at that.

"You." I said as I narrowed my eyes to look at her

"I can't know what you mean Mr. Herveaux." She smiled again and winked and came in close to my ear "You know I know, and I know you know. But how about we just keep that between us."

"No, you're in our territory and you need to make yourself known. Don't you know any of the rules"

"I know all of the rules." She said gravely "Now you've dropped your nephew off and I promise to take good care of him. Your job here is done"

"I'll find you tonight, you know what night of the month it is."

"I know, and maybe I'll find you first."

With that smart remark she turned and walked towards the gaggle of 5 year olds waiting for her. I stood still for a moment, stuck wondering what to do. After a second she turned back and narrowed her large eyes at me and shot me a look that I knew meant "Get Out."

I looked down at Caleb to say goodbye but he was already engrossed with another little boy and a Tonka Truck. I shrugged and let out a small growl that I knew would only be audible to her and walked out.

Back in my truck I turned the radio off and tried to think of what to do. The rest of the pack knew about her, they noticed the strange smell too, they weren't stupid. My knowing who she was was my own secret. But I had to tell the pack, I had obligations. But part of me wanted to wait, maybe see what happened tonight, if she showed up, maybe get some answers to bring to the pack.

That makes more sense.

I have to wait until I have something to actually bring them. As of right now all I know is A.) she's a female, and B.) she's my nephew's school teacher. I don't know any important things like where she came from or who her pack was. I'll see what I can get out of tonight.

Work was hell, construction on a hot Mississippi day is never a particular treat. But when you got a thousand other questions going on in your head and these images of this girl you know nothing about but you can't stop thinking about it's the seventh ring of hell. I drove home stewing in my own head. I needed tonight, I needed some answers.

I'd only encountered 2 other lone wolves in all my years since my first shift. Those two were young and stupid and whacked out on V. Which I mean, considering the recent changes in Jackson, isn't so odd anymore, but back then, it was not the norm and it was cause for the lones to be taken care of by the pack.

But it was hard to imagine her being on V. She was a school teacher for Christ's sake. They have to pass drug tests for that, right?

Maybe I should stop by Janice's and ask Caleb about his first day. It's only right, and I bet Jan cooked something nice up for dinner.

"Hey Bud how was your first day? How was Miss Walker?"

Caleb barreled at me in the doorway and jumped up into my arms.

"It was the best! I love school, we learned about what we are going to learn about all year. We're going to learn about nature, and the forest and the ocean and the rain forest and the weather and everything! Miss Honey is the best, she's nice and she's real pretty too. I saw you talking to her Unc. I reckon I like her more than I ever liked Debbie Pelt."

"Easy boy, take it slow. I'm happy you liked school, and Miss Honey treated you kids right? She acted nice all day? Nothing strange?"

"Acourse not Unc, she's the nicest. I think you and her should get married. I'd certainly like having her be my teacher and my auntie too."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not getting married anytime soon young gun."

"Suit yourself Unc, I guess I'll just have to marry Miss Honey." Caleb said and hopped down off my lap and scurried into the living room and the glow of the TV.

"So what'd you think of his teacher Jannie?" I said looking up as Janice bustled around the stove "And what's for dinner?"

"Can you even make yourself some damn macaroni and cheese Alcide? I swear I just better cook enough for three for every meal because you damn dogs can smell a free meal from 5 miles away."

"S'closer to 10 Jan, and what'd you think of his teacher?"

"I thought she was certainly very pretty if that's what you're asking and a regular sweetheart. I liked her very much. What do you care about it, you thinkin' of askin' her on a date because I think you should. Caleb was right, she's worlds better than that skank Debbie Pelt"

Janice was a rarity in the were world, she never shifted. She wasn't a Were. It happens once in a while, two full bloods have a kid that just never shifts. Jan didn't smell that she was a lone.

"She's a were Jan, and a lone one too"

Janice turned sharply, she may not be a Were but she was well versed in the ways of us and understood what a lone wolf meant.

"Have you told dad yet? Do you think she's dangerous cause I can't have a loose cannon like that in charge of my only son all day."

"I don't know yet, and I didn't tell Dad, when I dropped Caleb today she knew I knew and she told me she'd find me tonight during the shift. I'll get the answers I need from her tonight"

"Alright Alcide, I trust you to figure her out. Maybe she's not a bad lone. Maybe something just happened to her pack, I can't believe someone as sweet as her could be as dangerous as the other lones you've dealt with. She was so fantastic with all those kids today. Caleb's already in love with her, and I'd hate for her to have to be... dealt with."

"I would too, I mean, you're right she is pretty"

"I'm always right, and I'm making a roast."

I left Janice's and headed to Lou Pine's to meet up with the pack before the monthly run. A night a Lou Pine's used to mean a good time and a few beers with the guys and maybe even some dancing with Debbie. Now it meant being cooped up in a corner with the remains of the Longtooth pack trying not to get riled up with Coot and his pack of mongrels.

I parked my truck and hopped down into the parking lot. The line of bikes outside numbered around 20, I knew Coot and his pack were strong in there. I resisted the urge to kick them down like dominoes and walked up into the bar.

"Alcide, hey, ready for tonight buddy?"

"Yeah Basim, I'm ready" I bumped fists with Basim, he was our second tracker, and a good one.

"You find anything on that lone we smelled a couple nights ago? The sweet one?" he asked as he turned his beer bottle in his hands

"Naw, I tracked her into the river again she's smart, I'll give her that. Damn good at evasion. Hey Hobbs can I get a Bud please?" The steady bartender handed me a beer and I settled in with the pack. The moon would be at it's peak in a few hours, and then it would be time for us to run. And time for me to find her.

"What the fuck do you think you and your pussy pack are doin' here?"

"Hey Deb, glad to see you're still acting like a lady." I looked up to see the shell of the woman I'd spent the last 5 years with. She was dressed in this ripped up tee shirt and a leather vest over jean shorts short enough to leave the cheeks of her ass out. She was skinny and done up like a cheap bayou whore.

"No, you've got the lady part down enough for the both of us, and I found me a real man." She sneered

"Debbie just get on and leave us alone, we're just trying to have a beer, last I checked Coot didn't own Lou Pine's. I'm done with you Deb, go be with Coot. I honestly don't care anymore, you've made your bed, go lay in it Junkie"

"Fuck you Alcide, you'll never get over me, you're just trying to act like you don't care, but you do. I still have all those crying voicemails where you beg for me back."

"Alright Deb, you win, I'll leave, just to get away from you though. Boys I'll meet you out in the woods. I need to blow off some steam a little earlier than usual." I got up and pushed past Debbie while she cackled. She seemed on a mission to ruin my life any way she could. I left my truck at Lou's and walked straight around back. I undid my belt and and unbuttoned my shirt as I felt the shift coming. In a moment it was over and I felt a little freer. I set off towards the old county school and started smelling hard for her trail.


	3. Three

I ran for miles trying to find any trace of her.

The scent was strong again by the school, but it wasn't that fresh. I scoured the air and found a trail heading towards the east down another road. I took off into the woods beside the road and followed. The smell grew stronger and fresher until I felt like I was on her again as I entered a small clearing next to a lazy little brook.

"Come out!" I barked out, weres had a particularly limited language when we were in the shift.

I heard a twig crack and I whipped my head to the side but saw nothing. The all of a sudden I was hit from the other side like lightening and it bowled me over. I looked up to see a small sleek honey colored wolf crouched down playfully wagging it's tail.

"Hello" She yipped out "Run!"

"No" I growled out as I pulled myself up "Answers"

"Run first!" she said trotting around me in a circle

I growled and launched myself at her but she dodged me first and I skidded out into nothing while she stood with her head cocked at me.

"Stupid" She yipped "Follow" and took off like a bat out of hell. I ripped after her and followed her through the woods.

She was quick, very very fast. Small weres tended to be fast, they had to be. Her gait was sleek and as I followed her scent trailed behind me. I pushed myself and caught up to her to run along side her. She looked over and barked out at me "Catch up" and unleashed into a full sprint. She took me through the woods following the brook until we ended up on the outskirts of Jackson. She led me through the back yard of a small white house. She skirted up to the back door and right before the back step she looked back at me and shifted back. She walked up her back steps naked as the day she was born and before she opened the door she looked back at me, standing dumbfounded and said "Come on Pup, follow me in."

I shifted back and walked up to the open back door wondering what was about to happen. The small kitchen was very clean and she came out of a small side room wearing a little night dress and a short robe and carrying a pair of men's jeans and a tee shirt that she tossed at me.

"Here, put these on, they were my ex's. He was a bit smaller than you, but they'll work in a pinch. I'll turn my back." She said and honored her word as I pulled the jeans up. They were a few inches too short and a bit tight but like she said, they'd do for now. I was pulling on the white tee shirt when she turned back around and beckoned me to sit at the kitchen table.

"You want a beer? I have Bud or Coors Light" She said opening the fridge as she bent over I couldn't help but eye her up, her legs were long and trim, and her ass that I'd seen bare as a bone a few minutes ago was perfectly round.

"Have some manners you dog, I can feel you lookin' at me" She said with a crooked smile as she turned back with two bottles of beer.

I was taken aback "Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, it was rude of me. Uhhh"

"Relax, Alcide. I was only playing with you, don't think I didn't sneak a peek too when you first walked in." She said sitting across from me at the table. She was fresh faced and flushed from the night's run and damn it was gorgeous.

"So I suppose you'll want to know why I'm here then?"

"I have to report back to the pack" I said cracking open my beer and settling into my chair.

"I know, you have obligations. I know how packs work I wasn't always a lone wolf." She opened her beer and took a sip before she starting playing with the cap on the table. She focused on that while she began to talk.

"I'm originally from Memphis, my pack was the Sharp Hair pack. My Momma and Daddy were both full Weres and I had a sister too. When I was about 13 my Daddy, he was the packmaster, got mixed up with a man named Russell Edgington. That's when the pack started to fall about. They became his lap dogs, that man had some sort of crazy power over my Daddy and he ran us all round the South on his errands. The whole pack changed, they got wild and started up all crazy like. I hadn't even had my first shift yet, so I didn't understand any of it like I do now. They were more violent, more unhinged. This went on for about 2 years until one night.

Russell showed up at my house in the middle of the night stark raving mad he was screaming at my parents for ruining his plan. My sister and I were hiding at the top of our stairs and watching. I saw him rip my parents apart. My sister and I ran while he was mangling my Momma. We hopped out our window onto our kitchen roof then down the porch from there. We ran about as fast as we could.

For a few months it was just the two of us we skirted across Tennessee and tried to find the remains of our pack. Eventually we found a few, they were all strung out on V and living in a condemned building in Nashville. I wanted nothing to do with them, Poppy, my sister, had already had her first shift and she wanted to stay with her own kind. She said it was safer. I couldn't see myself staying there so I left. I figured I'd rather be a lone wolf than a V addict whose still loyal to the man that killed our parents. It broke my heart but I had to leave her there, I haven't seen her since.

I tracked down my Momma's cousin who took me in in Mobile, I put myself through school. A few weeks after I graduated I figured I had everything behind me, I was walking home from a late movie when I saw him, Russell Edginton, walking out of a club. I began to follow him around the south, watching him picking up different packs, using them. Then I finally settled in here, far enough away to watch him. It's a little sick that I'm so obsessed with finding him. I know I could never dream of taking him down by myself. But I feel like I need to try."

She looked up at me with her big soft eyes and I could see tears shining in them. "Was that what you were expecting?"

"Certainly not, I knew Edgington was bad news but not that bad, you reckon he's doing what he did in Memphis here?"

"It seems that way, he's got that biker pack in the same position. He doesn't have your pack though. I can tell that much, I've been watching you for a few weeks now."

"So you saw us trying to hunt you?" I asked and smiled a little at the thought of our prey hunting us better.

"Yeah I did, and you made a real mess of it, not that I didn't make it hard for you. I've been a lone wolf in pack territory for a long time. Evasion is my specialty."

"Well you're certainly good at it, you know I'm going to have to tell the pack about you, I don't know how kindly they'll take to a lone in the territory. The Colonel is an old time packmaster, very strict about territory."

She looked down as she sipped her beer and nodded slowly.

"I know, listen, how do you think he'd feel about instead of a lone, a new addition?" She asked looking up at me.

"I don't rightly know, we have been in the business of losing members lately. You'd have to come make a request to join us yourself."

"I'll think about it. For tonight though, let's just run again." With that she got up and threw out her beer

I was surprised that she wanted to run again. She had so much energy.

"Well if you want to I could show you our part of town but you better bring some clothes to shift into we'll be gone until almost morning."

She nodded and walked back into her small laundry room and came out shifted with a small leather bag slung around her neck. she wagged her tail and yipped. I shifted too leaving the borrowed clothes on the floor. We took off out of her kitchen running fast back in the direction of Lou's. We ran all night I took her to the borders of the Long tooth territory and back again, I showed her almost every inch of my land. The rest of the pack must have turned in long before that, because we never saw any of them. By the time we got back to Lou Pine's and shifted back and dressed the sun was rising overhead.

"So how about you come with me and I'll give you a ride home." I asked shoving my hands in my pockets. I suddenly felt bashful around her now.

"Well my house is about 20 miles away, and I need to be able to shower before I have to head into school so I'd much appreciate a ride home."

"Shit... I'm sorry I mean shoot, I have to drop Caleb off too."

She laughed and smiled at me as we walked down the road towards the Lou Pine's parking lot.

"Are you going to be dropping Caleb off everyday?"

"Yeah, his Momma - my sister Janice, owns a beauty salon and she's gotta be there early every day to open it up. His school is on the way to my business so I offered to drive him everyday, I enjoy it though, that kid needs someone to be a father to him. His Daddy walked out on them when Caleb was only 2."

"You're sweet for caring for him like that. He loves you, when we made our name tags for their cubbies he drew himself, his Momma, his Gramma, and you."

"He's a sweet kid, much better than I was when I was his age, you would have hated me in your class. I was all energy and wisecracks"

"Oh trust me, I know how to handle kids like that." She gave me a wry smile "Plus I bet you were too cute as a kid to get mad at anyways" and she playfully bumped her shoulder into my arm.

I didn't know if she was flirting with me, but I hoped that she was.

"I don't know about that but what I do know is that we're at my truck." I said as I reached the truck and unlocked the doors. We both hoped in and I fired up the engine.

"Nice old truck," she observed once she was sitting in it "Looks like you take good care of her"

"I try to, she's never given me a problem, so I like to keep her nice"

"I like a man that's kind to his truck." She said and nodded approvingly.

"I like a woman whose good with kids." I said and nodded in return.

Her smile got bigger and she clicked on the radio and sat back in her seat. She hummed along to the songs that came on and we drove down her road contentedly quiet. I pulled up in front of her house and she turned to me before she got out.

"Thank you so much for the ride Alcide, I guess I'll be seeing you shortly when you drop Caleb off." She smiled warmly at me and hopped down I watched her walk up towards her stairs. Before she got too far she turned to me and said "Oh since I'm running a little behind this morning, I don't think I'll have time to make myself a cup of coffee, in case anyone were to bring me one at school, I take it with milk and sugar."

I smiled and pulled slowly out of her drive way, but not before I watched her and her tight little ass walk up to her front door.

I drove home thinking about the past night. Who ever thought all the pieces would fall into place like that.

* * *

"Eric you have to find Bill..."

I cannot for the life of me figure out why she cannot rid herself of this ridiculous attachment to Bill Compton. Yet here I am indulging her whims sleeping in the ground outside Jackson Mississppi waiting for the sun to set.

Sookie needs to understand Bill will never be able to be with her. he cannot give her what she needs, not like I can. never like I can.


	4. Four

"I'm going to be late, oh darn, oh darn." I grabbed my tote bag with all my papers and rushed out the door. I climbed into my old Saab and turned over the engine. I was running later than usual due to last night, but it was only the second day, and I could make up time on the road. Normally being a few minutes late would be cause for anxiety for me, but after last night I was filled with only an overwhelming sense of happiness. Running with Alcide last night made me finally feel alive again. I felt carefree and happy and finally as young as my 25 years. Something in that man made me feel like walking on the moon.

I never thought following Russell to Jackson would bring me what it had. I thought I was following the ghosts of my old family, and maybe I was. Maybe they were leading me to a new family. All I knew is that if I became a member of the Longtooth Pack it would be a blessing and one I had been waiting for. It would mean I had a pack, a family, others that understood what it was like to live as we do.

I'd had a long road that led me here, after I entered school my aunt died. She left me a good sum of money that provided my schooling and my little house. It had taken me some time to settle here. I'd skipped across the south from Alabama to Arkansas, and finally Mississippi. I'd made and lost friends, and boyfriends. I'd never gotten close enough to confide in anyone though. The friends I had were superficial and the boyfriends were just for show. Hell I'd never even made love to a man. I'd date a few men, keeping them at a distance with the air of innocence and morality, but nothing lasting or serious. Although the thought of making love to a man made my mind wander to Alcide.

I couldn't tear my thoughts away from him. He was so handsome. Tall and broad, all muscles and sweat and hard labor. The way his dark green eyes flashed when he smiled, the way his body looked when he stood feebly covering himself in my kitchen. I was attracted to him on such an animalistic level. Yet I could sense a softer side of him, something caring and sweet I saw it when he was talking about Caleb. That was the part of him that made the burning in my lower belly spread into a warmth that over took my whole body. I thought of seeing him this morning, how he'd look so handsome and paternal dropping off his nephew. I was shaken from thinking of him by a car beeping at me. I was close to the school so I turned my attentions to the road.

The kids would be arriving soon. I'd arrived on time in spite of my late night and managed to get my classroom set up for the first section of my curriculum. I was introducing the children to the different types of weather today. I'd just gotten the mats set out for circle time when the first few children started to arrive and I busied myself with greeting them and their parents.

It was a few minutes into greeting time when he walked in.

"Miss Honey! Guess what? Unc and I brought you something!" Caleb scurried over to me and excitedly pointed towards his uncle who was standing in the doorway with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a large to go cup of coffee. He was dressed for work in a pair of old jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"Hey Miss Walker, good morning to you, figured you could use a coffee this morning." he said and handed it to me with a smile that would make any woman's heart melt into a puddle on the floor. In fact I noticed many of the mothers were looking at me with envy and Alcide with lust.

"Thank you Alcide," I said shyly and took a sip of the hot drink. It was just what I needed, he was just what I needed.

"So uh, I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go out with me tonight, maybe grab something to eat, maybe a drink and to meet some... errr... friends of mine?" He asked putting his other hand into his pocket as well.

I noticed the 3 other mothers in the classroom staring at Alcide and I waiting to hear my answer.

"I'd really like that, uhm, when would you pick me up?" I asked shifting my weight from one foot to the other and blushing slightly.

"How about around 8? Sound good to you?" He looked at his feet and ran a hand through his thick black hair nervously

I nodded and smiled "See you at 8 then."

His face broke out into a wide grin and he nodded back at me. "Alright then" and with that he turned towards Caleb who had been secretly watching form behind the cubbies "Come here little man. Give Unc a hug before I have to go."

Caleb shot out and leapt into Alcide's arms and hugged him hard before Alcide stood up and plopped him back down on his feet. "Good bye Cal, and Honey, I'll see you tonight."

I just smiled and waved good bye. I was floating somewhere above cloud nine and I took another sip of my coffee and held it close to me as if I were holding the man that brought it.

"That Alcide Herveaux is one tall cool drink of water young lady," the voice of Mrs. Younger broke me out of my thoughts, she was a kind lady she had two twin boys in my class, and she was the school secretary. If you needed to know anything at all about Jackson or any countless number of its residents you only had to go to Mrs. Younger.

"I can't tell you how many times I've snuck a peak at his behind when he drops that boy off for a playdate. You're one lucky girl" She said laughing and playfully nudging me as she hugged her kids and set herself up to go.

"Thank you Mrs. Younger, I'll be sure to let you know how he acts on a date." I said winking at her and laughing with her

"I hope you only give me the juicy parts, lord if Mr. Younger ever looked like that we'd sure enough have more than just 2."

I just laughed at her bluntness, in the short time I'd known her Mrs. Younger wasn't one to hold anything back. She gathered up her bag and made her long commute to the office just down the hall where she would spend the rest of her day.

My days with the kids always flew by. I had to admit, I loved my job more than anything in the world, spending my day in the company of those fresh little minds was exhilarating and before I knew it I was back in my car and on my way home. It was near 5 when I finally got home, cleaning up after the kids always took a little bit of time. I decided what I really needed was a nice long bath before I started to get ready.

I went upstairs to my master bathroom and began to run the tap and fill the tub. As the tub was filling I began to strip off the modest wrap dress I'd worn to school. Once I was naked I stepped into my tub, but not before I caught a glimpse of my back in the mirror. The sight shouldn't startle me anymore, but sometimes I admit it does.

It happened a few years back, the only time I was ever almost caught by another pack. I was just 19 and I was on the run in Little Rock, a large male from the local pack had caught my scent and found me holed up in the trunk of a large tree. I'd tried to bolt but before I could outrun him he managed to slice up my back pretty good. I couldn't get to the doctors in time and the wound healed a bit wrong and because of that I had 4 long deep slashes that cut across my back from my left shoulder down to the small of my back. I shook off the sight and slid into the hot water.

I took my time in the bath, washing my hair and shaving. I sunk below the water and came up and fell into a relaxed state. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. My thoughts immediately floated to Alcide. I couldn't help it. He was so intriguing, so attractive. He made me feel things I had never felt before. He made me feel desire.

I stepped out of the bath and wrapped myself in a white towel. The bathroom mirror had fogged up from the heat of the bath and I took a hand towel to it to wipe away the condensation. As soon as the mirror was clean I took a quick look and something flashed in the background and caught my eye. It almost looked like a streak of white flitting past the window too fast for even my supe senses to distinguish. I turned and looked around but I saw and smelled nothing. I shook off the feeling and walked into my bedroom to find something to wear. I sifted through my closet and searched for the perfect outfit for tonight, something casual, yet sexy and sweet. I settled on a grass green chiffon dress that had a low triangle top and thin spaghetti straps and a low back, it was fitted on the top and flowed out down to a bit above my knees. I wrapped a thick braided leather belt at the waist to dress it down and paired it with some strappy leather wedge heels. I let my hair fall in it's usual tousled waves and applied a little dark brown eyeliner, mascara, and some gold and brown shadow to my eyes. I took one final look in the mirror and nodded at myself in approval.

I was looking through my closet for my leather handbag when I head someone come in the front door.

"Hello, Honey?"

The male voice was undoubtedly Alcide's, I felt my stomach flutter as I rushed over to the staircase.

"I'm just looking for my purse, grab a beer out of the fridge I'll be down in just a minute"

"Alright then"

I heard him shuffle through the house and open my fridge, the familiar crack of a can of Bud followed. I dug around for another minute and then found the purse I wanted and skidded down the stairs to meet Alcide. I found him standing back to me in my kitchen looking into my living room and nodding.

"I'm ready when you are" I said coming to stand behind him.

He turned quickly and his eyes widened and his mouth opened and then closed but no words came out.

"Uhh... You certainly look very good."

"Thank you, so do you."

He was wearing a pair of old jeans, a little darker than the ones he'd been wearing this morning and a charcoal gray plaid button up. His hair was still a little wet and he smelled freshly showered, but still like the woods and fresh rain.

"Well, you ready to go? I figured we'd go for some drinks at Lou Pine's maybe you can meet some of the pack."

"I'd like that, I'd like that alot."

He led me out to his truck, placing his hand on the small of my back to guide me out. It was a small gesture but it sent sparks flying down my back and up my spine to make the very roots of my hair tingle. We stepped out of my front door and immediately Alcide stopped and I could feel his whole body tense from the hand on my back. I had been busy examining the folds of my dress to hide my blush so I was not immediately aware of what he saw.

"Herveaux, I have come to collect on your loan."

The man who spoke was leaning very casually against Alcide's old blue truck the dark color of the vehicle and his own dark attire made the white of his skin very pronounced. He was tall, level with Alcide, his hair was blonde and his eyes looked light. He smelled strange, like air, but not any air I had ever smelled before; his smell was air before there was anything else to pollute it, air that was clean and untainted. The only smell adding to it was salt and water and a little bit of leather and old wood. I also knew that he smelled of death. He was a vampire.

"Northman." Alcide was rough when he spoke to him, I could sense that he did not like this dead man at all.

"I am aware of my own name, doggy. I need for you to do me a favor"

"Can this wait?"

"No, time is actually very very limited in this favor. Also I am sorry to not have acknowledged your companion, who, I am assuming is the reason you wish to delay our negotiations."

He moved faster than most human eyes could distinguish but I could see him sleek and cat like as he pounced forward to stand in front of me. He extended a large hand to me and I took it tentatively to be polite, although fear crept into my stomach.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Louisiana Area 5. It is my great pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Honey Walker." My voice betrayed me and cracked a little with fear.

He moved to bring his lips down to kiss my hand but I pulled away quickly and forcefully. Alcide was quick to step in front of me and he squared his shoulders against Eric and let out another low growl.

"You do not wish to let me kiss your hand? Are you afraid of me she-wolf? I assure you I am not one to be feared, especially by such a lovely creature. It would be a personal tragedy to me to see you harmed for I have always liked pretty things."

He smiled wide and one side of his mouth raised a little higher than the other giving his grin a boyish quality, a very sinister boyish quality.

"Tell me what you want me to do so I can be rid of you Northman."

I could tell by the tone of Alcide's voice that he was trying very hard not to let the wolf get the best of him. I moved closer to him and lightly placed my hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"I need you to play bodyguard for me."

"Bodyguard? What's wrong fanger, you can't keep a human safe by yourself?"

"Oh, I am perfectly capable of keeping someone safe. I would highly enjoy showing you just how safe I could keep you, little Honey"

"Don't speak to her, she is nothing to you."

Alcide was being very protective of me, I could tell this vampire was very old, and thus very strong.

"Is she yours Herveaux? Your mate perhaps?" He tried to move past Alcide using his speed again but Alcide was matching his every move.

"What she is to me is none of your concern, explain what you need from me and go"

"So she is not yours? That is very interesting to me. She is ripe for the taking. You see usually I have a bit of an affinity for taken women."

He chuckled as he paced in front of us. His eyes were on me the entire time

"Northman..." Alcide said warningly and I could feel from his energy that he was seconds away from shifting. His energy was like thousands of live-wires poised to shock. I moved my hand to stroke his arm gently, trying to calm him

I whispered to him "Easy Alcide, I'm okay."

"But I have always loved to torment the dogs, from the hunting hounds of my former years to your new little doggies behind the glass in the pet stores, you are so easy to incite."

He chuckled again seeing the rise he was getting from the man standing before him.

"I am sorry, but I must ask your lovely little companion to go inside while we talk business. This matter is rather, sensitive and I wish for certain terms of it to remain secret. Pardon me, but would you mind returning to your home?"

I looked up at Alcide and he just sighed and nodded and gave me an apologetic look. I trailed into the house and sat at the kitchen table to wait.

* * *

This vamp was getting the best of me. I watched Honey walk into the house and I could hear her pull out a kitchen chair and sit. Once I knew she was settled I turned back to the dead man.

"Fine then, down to business. I need you to go to Bon Temps, Louisiana and pick up a waitress named Sookie Stackhouse. She is searching for her... boyfriend" He said that last word with distinct distaste "Bill Compton, who I believe, was taken by your rival pack. She needs an in with your kind and I need you to let her see that her task is futile."

"So you want me to help her get into Lou's? Coot and those mangy wolves won't tell her anything. How does she expect to get anything out of them, they're not that stupid."

"That is where it becomes interesting, Miss Stackhouse has a certain gift you see. One that allows her to hear what others are thinking."

"She some sort of psychic?" I was at a loss I'd never heard of a real bionafied mind reader before.

"No, mutt, she is a telepath. Meaning, she will know what you are thinking at all times, so at least try to remember that."

"So once I've taken her to try to get her information I'm done? I can take her back to Bon Whatever and get on with my life, and you'll forgive my father's debt?"

I was still suspicious of this bloodsucker. He was too slick to believe on any account.

"Every last penny, you have my word." He offered his hand up and I took it with a hint of distrust gnawing at me. Northman had ulterior motives. I just had to find out what they were. They better not include Honey now. The way he looked at her made me want to rip his pasty throat out.

"Good boy, I'll need you to leave tonight. Bon Temps is a few hours drive from here and I need you there by morning."

"I've got obligations tonight Northman, I'll leave first thing in the morning after I drop my nephew off at school."

"How very paternal of you. I suppose that is acceptable. You will leave no later than that, the job must be done right in order for me to forgive your father's death, and if I find out that so much as one hair on Sookie Stackhouse's head is harmed it will be on you."

"Nothing will happen to your human, Northman."

"I'd hope not, or I'd have to repay the favor with your little number."

I felt myself bristle again. He was not making this easy.

"Get the fuck out Northman, you have my assurance. Now leave. I will do the job right."

"As you wish. I'll be checking in on you Herveaux. Do not miss me." With that he took off and was out of sight before I could let my breath out.

I ran a hand through my hair and kicked at the dirt. This was not what I needed right now. I didn't want to be some vamp's bitch boy. But my dad needed to get rid of that debt. He was sinking the business trying to make the ridiculous interest Eric was charging.

As much as I hated leaving something this good just when it was starting, family came first. I hoped Honey would wait for me.


	5. Five

"Is he gone? I can't smell him anymore."

Honey. She came up behind me and laid one her of her small hands on my arm again.

"Are you okay? You were pretty worked up, I could feel your shift coming on."

"I'm fine now, how about we get out of here. I think we could both use a stiff drink by now."

I looked down on her, her hand still on my arm. She was gorgeous. Really and truly. I could stand just lookin' at her for the rest of my life, no talking, no touching, no... other things. Just looking. I'd be a happy man. But she wanted to talk to me, she wanted to touch me. I was still trying to believe it.

"I think that sounds just about perfect." She slid her hand down my arm and it seemed to radiate, she grabbed up my hand and started to walk towards the truck pulling me next to her. She seemed so delicate, but I knew more than well that she could hold her own. You don't survive 10 years as a lone wolf being weak. She dropped my hand and scurried ahead to the passenger side of the car. Her long hair swung a bit as she walked and revealed the expanse of her tiny back, I took in the sight of the smooth skin, until I noticed the long angry gashes going from her shoulder to her back and before I could stop myself I inhaled sharply. She whipped her head around and I could see from her face she knew.

"You saw them, huh?"

I just nodded as I hopped into the truck next to her. "Yeah, I did."

"I don't bother trying to hide them anymore. It was the only time anyone ever got close to catching me."

"Well you were faster. You got the best of him. I think they add something special, another layer to you." I was being honest. Those gashes just meant she was a survivor, and that was very attractive.

She smiled to herself and flushed a shade of pink.

"Thank you Alcide"

"So, did I tell you how good you look tonight?" I was feeling like I wanted to forget that I'd have to leave in the morning and I wanted to enjoy my time with her. She did look sexy as all hell tonight. It was rare a girl could do sexy and sweet so well, but she did it to a t. Her green dress was light and fell low on her chest and her whole open back was exposed. Her heels were high and made her legs look a mile and a half long and just the idea of her made me hot under the collar.

"You did, but I can't say it isn't nice to hear again."

"Well you look beautiful."

She smiled again and flicked on the radio. It was easy to be with her. I didn't feel like we had to have constant conversation. I think we both just liked being with each other, and that was fine by me. I was what most would call a man of few words.

"I'm happy you asked me out tonight Alcide." She looked over at me and her face was a little pink and her eyes were all lit up.

"You aren't the only one. I'm happy you said yes. I like you, Honey. I like you a lot, and I'm just going to say this now: I plan on asking you out a whole lot more, so you just better be ready for that." I was being frank with her. No point in beating around the bush and acting like I didn't hold a candle for her. I like to lay things out on the table for people.

She laughed at me, her laugh was just as pretty as the rest of her. I was beginning to wonder if this girl had a thing wrong with her, and I was thinkin' even if she did I could get over it just for the sheer amount of good in her.

"Well than I better get used to this big old truck."

"Yeah you better." I was happy as I could be. The only thing hanging over my head was Northman's job. "The only thing is I have to go away for a few days tomorrow morning."

"Is that what that vamp needed?" She turned to me and she looked a little sad.

"Yeah, I don't usually and by usually I mean ever, work for vamps. My dad owes him though in a big way and if I play body guard for his human then he erases my dad's debt entirely. My old man needs that."

"That's sweet of you Alcide, you're a good man. When will you be back?"

She didn't even question me. She knew I had to do what I had to do.

"I'll be back in Jackson tomorrow, but I have to get this girl into Lou Pine's and let her try to get some information out of Coot."

"It's a girl you're looking after?" She sounded inquisitive

"Yeah, Northman says she's not his human, she's looking for her boyfriend who's been taken."

"Oh she has a boyfriend" She sounded cool but I could almost detect a hint of relief.

"Honey Walker, were you just a little jealous?"

I caught her by surprise and she turned red.

"Well no, I wasn't at all..."

I chuckled at her and took one of her hands that had been resting in her lap.

"I'm a one woman man."

She put her other hand over mine and held it like that. We drove in a very content silence for the rest of the ride to Lou Pine's.

* * *

The bar was busy tonight. It was a Thursday and some people wanted to start the weekend early I suppose. We both got out of the truck and Alcide walked around to meet me. He took my hand and I cozied myself up to his side as we walked into the large bar.

"Well look who finally found what he was looking for" A voice carried over as we entered the bar. "I could smell you coming. I guess this would be our little lone. I'm Basim, another member of the Longtooth pack."

The man was tall, not as tall as Alcide and dark skinned. My guess would be that he was originally Middle Eastern. His hair was long and fell in tight spiral curls around his bearded face. I was nervous at first but his eyes were kind.

"Hello, I'm Honey Walker." I offered him my hand and he shook it heartily.

"Honey, that's a sweet name"

I laughed at his half joke.

"I've never heard that before, actually"

That tart reply sent Alcide into a low throaty chuckle that sent shivers through me.

"So, I take it you're no threat if Alcide is squiring you about town on a date. If you do not mind me asking what are your plans in these parts?"

"I have been following the man responsible for your latest... problem. He was the destruction of my own pack. I refuse to let him continue this."

"Are you looking to align yourself with another pack?"

I decided to be honest. I hoped this man would soon be a member of my pack.

"Yes, yours."

He smiled wide and clapped me on the back hard enough to send me forward a little.

"Fantastic! I look forward to having another member soon, especially one that could evade us for so long, you will be an asset, a fantastic tracker. Now I am sorry to interrupt, I'll let you get on with your date. I am sure I will be seeing you soon."

He walked off and Alcide and I headed up to the bar to order our drinks. The bartender was a tall dark skinned man with an easy smile. He greeted Alcide warmly.

"Alcide! Hey man always good to see you. And whose this pretty young thing? I'm Hobbs, the best bartender in Jackson."

I smiled at him and outstretched my hand over the bar

"Honey Walker, I'm new in town."

He took my hand and gave it a quick kiss wiggling his eyebrows as he looked back up at me.

"If you weren't here with one of my boys I'd be asking you out myself right now, damn."

"Hey buddy, you're too slow."

Alcide laughed, but he still slung his arm around my shoulder protectively. He knew I was being observed by more than just the bartender. I ordered a Jack and Diet from Hobbs and as I waited for him to mix it I took in the rest of the bar.

Most of the patrons looked like bikers, they were loud and crass and hooting and hollering. They were all black leather and Lynard Skynard t-shirts. It was mostly male dominated, there were a few other women there. Most of them looked a little hard though, as if they'd been on the backs of bikes on the open road for a little too long. The small corner where Basim trailed off to seemed to hold the only normal looking people in the bar. There were 6 others in the booth he sat in: four males and one more female. They were all dressed normally, no leather and spikes, and seemed to be having a good time enjoying a few beers. I guessed they were some of the Longtooth pack judging by the way their eyes were trained on Alcide and I.

"Here darlin' " I broke the stare I had been sharing with the table and turned back to Alcide who was handing me my drink.

"Let's go grab a table and have a drink, then I'll bring you over to meet some of my pack. For a few minutes though, I want to steal you for myself."

He took my hand and led me to a small two seater booth tucked away in a quiet corner. We sat down together and he took a swig of his drink.

"What do you have there?" I was eyeing the amber liquid in his glass

"A little Southern Comfort."

"Oh, hmm. A man that can hold his liquor."

"Yeah well you're pretty tough with your Jack and Coke yourself, little lady."

"I can hold my liquor too, mutt"

We laughed with each other he reached across the table to grab one of my hands. I liked that he always seemed to want to be in contact with me, holding my hand, putting his arm around my shoulder. It was protective, and sweet. It had been a while since I had someone watching my back for me. I felt relaxed for the first time in months.

"So, you know my story, what about you Alcide?"

"What do you mean?"

His thumb was rubbing soft circles on the top of my hand.

"I mean what's you story, your family, how you grew up. I want to know about you."

"Well, there's not much to tell. I was born here, raised here. My momma and my old man have a house just outside Jackson where I lived my whole life with them and Jannie. My parents are both full Were, Janice never shifted though. My dad and I own a construction business, it's doing pretty well. I also own a building in downtown Jackson and have an apartment in it."

"Sounds like you were raised right, it shows."

"My momma would love to hear someone say that. I gave her my fair share of trouble in my youth."

"Oh really?" I was intrigued. I couldn't help it though, I was just melting into the dark eyed man across from me.

"Yeah, you know, just pig headed kid crap every young guy pulls, driving too fast, dating women who were too fast."

"You've dated some fast women?"

"Well only a few. I had one girl for the last 5 years." He seemed reluctant to want to mention that fact. It seemed like that wound was still fresh.

"I'm sorry to bring it up." I looked down at his hand that was joined with mine gave his a little squeeze.

"Nah Honey it's fine, I'm honestly moved on now. I thought she was the one but really she had me fooled something awful. She was sleeping around with everyone behind my back. Now she's on with Coot and all these mongrels and she's making a damn fool out of herself."

"Oh Alcide, you could didn't deserve that. She must have been so blind to not see how perfect you are." I blurted that out without thinking and blushed.

He noticed my blush and just laughed.

"It's okay Honey, I've moved on. I think I've found something better, much better."

I turned an even deeper shade of red and took another sip of my drink.

"So now that you know my dating history I think I get to ask about yours, it's only fair." he had a wry smile on his face and his perfect teeth glinted in the dim bar light.

"Well, there's really not much to tell. I told you I've been on the run for the past few years."

"Yeah but come on, look at you. You had to have had a few boyfriends in your day."

"Oh I had boyfriends, quite a few actually. But they were more like the relationships you had as a kid where you went out for pizza and a movie and maybe he kissed you good night but that was it. I've never really been serious with anyone."

He nodded his head thoughtfully and his grip on my hand got just the tiniest bit tighter.

"So you've never had a serious long term boyfriend?"

"Nope." I was unabashed at this point, I didn't think it was anything to be ashamed of. He was probably putting together the pieces that I was placing out and inferring that I also mean that I had no sexual experience to speak of. I mean, I'd made out pretty hot and heavy before, but I never let it get any farther than that.

"Well that's just fine by me." He smiled again and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. He took another large swish of his Southern Comfort and placed it back on his coaster. He was opening his mouth to say something else to me when his eyes darkened and his face got a little grim.

"Shit..." He muttered under his breath "Here we go"

"What is it?" I questioned and turned to look in his line of vision and saw just the same crowd of biker trash. Then I noticed one woman pushing her way through the crowd.

"It's Deb, remember that ex that fooled around on me? Well that's her and I'm just going to warn you, she's probably going to say something to you and she's got a mouth like a filthy sailor."

"Well, as they say sticks and stones. I'm sure it won't be any words I haven't heard before."

I wasn't worried about this woman, I knew Alcide would never let her hurt me. I wasn't about to antagonize her though, I had learned pretty quickly on my own that getting the last word in never meant anything, you were better off to just let trash lie and wait for someone else to take it out.

I turned back to Alcide and picked his hand up and gave it a small peck. He smiled warmly and forgot about the impending fight for a split second.

"Don't worry about her."

Just as the words left my mouth a harsh female voice growled out "What the fuck do you think you're doin'?"

I turned around calmly to face her, she was an average height woman, very skinny, the kind of skinny that only comes from replacing meals with.. other substances. Her hair looked over dyed and dry and was stuck up in a haphazard pony tail. She was wearing a denim skirt that most would think was only long enough to be a belt and a cheap looking halter top that tied with just a string in the back, she topped the look off with a pair of clunky black motorcycle boots.

"Excuse me?" I countered politely

"I asked what the fuck you think you're doing with my wolf bitch."

"Jesus Christ Debbie, you walked out on me weeks ago. Can't you just quit and go be with Coot? I don't want to start a public fight tonight."

"I wasn't talking to you, Alcide. I was talking to this little slut you think you can just bring into my bar."

"There's no need for name calling. Now listen, Debbie is it?" I kept my tone light and even, just like I did when the 5 year olds fought at school "I don't see what you're getting at here. From what I understand you left Alcide, that means he is no longer yours. You don't have any say in what he does anymore. Now I'm just trying to enjoy a drink with a friend, so could you please just let us be, we're not bothering you purposefully."

He face turned into one of the meanest sneers I'd ever seen.

"You think you're fuckin' smart, huh? See how smart you are when my hands printed across your face" and like that she launched at me in a vicious leap. Little did she know how I'd lived the past few years. I dodged her blow easily and caught her by the wrist. I held her wrist firmly and used a move I'd learned in a self defense class at college I pushed my fingers between the small fragile bones in her wrist, using just enough pressure for her to be sure I was capable of breaking them if I wished.

"Let me go, slut." She screeched at me but didn't move for fear I'd shatter her wrist.

"I will, you just need to leave us be for the rest of the night." She looked as if she was about to forgo keeping her wrist and launch at me again when a gruff man walked up and grabbed her from behind pulling her from my grasp.

"Debbie what the fuck are you messing with that pussy for?" This must be Coot.

"She's new in our bar, I don't know what the fuck she thinks she's doing here." Debbie spat back at him.

"Leave her be baby, when a girl looks like that she can go anywhere she wants." He was leering at me and made to step towards me, but Alcide was in front of me in a heartbeat.

"Step away Coot. You may have an entire pack, but fighting like a man one on one I'm strong enough to take you even with V and you know it."

The strung out biker chuckled. "So you think Herveaux, but I reckon I don't quite like fighting fair. I'm a lover not a fighter, and I'd sure like to show your sweet little ass darlin'" He licked his lips at me and Debbie prickled up again angry that her new man seemed to like me too.

"Don't talk to her like that."

"She'll like it Herveaux and soon enough I'll be fuckin' her in your bed just like I did with Debbie."

I grabbed Alcide's arms and held him for a second knowing he was about to throw a punch that would land him in a fight with the entire bar.

"Shhh. Alcide." I tried to calm him "Don't you dare listen to him, let's just leave." I tugged his left arm and started to walk towards the door.

"That's right, follow that sweet piece of ass out the door. Have fun with her now just know that after you leave tonight I'll be sliding in her bed next to her."

"What the fuck Coot? I'm your woman now!" I could hear Debbie's voice like nails on a chalkboard as I tugged Alcide out the door, just before we walked out I heard a hard slap and then drunken laughter.

Alcide was fuming. His energy was high, even more electric then when he was ready to take on Eric.

I whipped him around to face me in the parking lot. I put both my hands on his biceps and tried to calm him. His eyes were shifted, golden and the pupils slit they were trying to focus, darting around, his breath was heavy and I could feel his muscles were tensed.

"Alcide, look at me. Calm down. He didn't hurt me, he didn't hurt you. We left we're fine." I put my hand on his cheek and his eyes seemed to fade. His face softened and his eyes met mine. He brought his hand up to my cheek and brought his head down to press his chin to the top of my head.

"I"m sorry Honey, I couldn't stand hearing him talk about you like that. He's no man, he's just scum. I was just so angry, I never wanted you to see that."

I wrapped my arms around his middle, his thick body was so firm and hard under my touch, it was like wrapping my arms around the 400 year old willow in my yard, he shifted a little and I felt the muscles moved under his shirt and I felt a shock of lust run down my spine thinking back to what I knew his body looked like underneath that soft plaid shirt.

* * *

She wrapped her arms around me and I felt myself loosen up. Coot had me so worked up, the way he looked at her. No one was going to look at Honey that way. No one. She was mine.

I caught myself in my thoughts as it came. I couldn't claim her. She wasn't my mate. Although I would definitely not mind that step coming eventually. I had to remember that she was with me of her own accord, she could take care of herself as she certainly showed with Deb. But I also felt that she was so fragile, she needed someone to care about her and put their neck out for her once in a while.

I exhaled deeply and pulled her close resting my chin on the top of her head and inhaling her sweet scent. We stood silent for another minute just enjoying the warmth of our embrace.

It was then that I felt it was right. I reached down and gently brushed her cheek with the back of my hand and tilted her face up towards mine. Her green eyes were flecked with gold as they looked back at me and she put on a little Mona Lisa smile as she figured what I was about to do. I smiled too as I leaned down and moved to touch my lips to hers.

We'd barely brushed when I head a loud banging coming from the door of the bar. The banging continued and I realized it was the sound of metal on metal.

"Herveaux? Come out little pup, come and face me. Man on man. Just like you said, you think you can take me?."

Coot.


	6. Six

_Just to answer a question that has popped up:_

_The title apart from the obviousness of having the main character's name in it is the title of a song "Syrup & Honey" by Duffy, it's a lovely song and I think it fits very well with the story, give it a listen._

_I'm really enjoying seeing how many people read this and appreciate a story about Alcide. After all this seems to be the only story on the site that focuses on him as more than a side character which seems a crime to me since he is so goddamn beautiful._

* * *

"Honey, go get in the truck right now and lock the doors, here are the keys." My voice was low and authoritative. I turned around and squared myself creating a wall between her and the danger that was about to come.

She held onto my arm and protested

"Alcide what's he doing? Come with me right now. I don't want you to get hurt. Just please come with me right now."

"I'm going to buy you some time. Just go. I'll be there in a few minutes I promise. Just GO!" My last word came out as a bark as I felt my energy rising. She knew I was serious and she took the keys from my hand and ran to the truck just as Coot came around the side of another large SUV banging an aluminum bat against the side of it as he walked.

"There you are pussy. Where's that sweet little cunt you had with you. I'd sure like to get a piece of that."

Hearing him use that word sent me over the edge. I lost it. I walked closer to him and we started to square off, countering each other's directions as we circled like wolves.

"What Coot, you can't get a woman on your own? You gotta settle for my sloppy seconds?"

He took the bat and patted his other hand with it as he chuckled darkly.

"Oh that does it, I'm gonna fuckin' kill you then let my pack rip you apart."

No sooner had he said that then he launched at me. He swung the bat hard and I barely made it out of the way, I admit. But I dodged him and used his own momentum to push him head first into the side of the sedan next to me. He dropped the bat and I grabbed it lightening quick and tossed it outside of the circle of cars. He leapt up and came at me landing a solid blow on my jaw that had me seeing stars for a split second. I shook it off quickly and swung at him connecting with his nose and his left eye. He yelped and he jumped at me again. We fell to the dirt and grappled, landing and missing blows. He connected a few times, but I was faster. After a few minutes I had him pinned underneath me and he was left barely conscious. I was pretty banged up but I had faith that I'd live. I got up, leaving him in a splayed mess on the ground and wiped a small trickle of blood form my nose. I started walking back to my truck and the safety of Honey when I felt a monumental blow to my ribs and the wind was knocked out of me. I wheezed out and whipped around to see Coot holding the bat and spitting out teeth cackling. Before he could swing the bat again I threw all my strength into one last punch that knocked him out cold.

I knew immediately that he'd cracked about 5 of my ribs and I sputtered as I tried to walk straight to the truck. I was a few steps away when Honey came streaking out of the truck and she grabbed me around my waist trying to help me she didn't know my ribs were broken though and her touch sent hot waves of pain through me.

"Oh my god Alcide, your ribs are broken! I'm so sorry." I looked up at her through my eye that wasn't swelling shut and tried to muster a smile.

"I'll be fine" I coughed and it sent shooting another wave of shooting pains. "I need you to drive me to my house."

She nodded quickly and helping me into the passenger door of my truck. She got in and then she looked at me holding my ribs and wincing in pain.

"Where do you live Alcide, I'll drive you I just need to know where to go."

I managed to get out the directions and she nodded and took my hand that wasn't clutching my ribs. The feeling of her warm hand on mine seemed to help easy my pain a little. I had to get home before the advanced healing started and my ribs healed wrong. I tried to steady out my breathing but I began to fade into black a little. I kept snapping myself back into consciousness as Honey drove, fast, towards my building. She pulled up and the tires of the truck screeched.

She helped me down and we walked slowly into the building.

"What floor do you live on?" She was trying to help me towards the stairwell

"Third" I said wearily as I thought of the long trek up the stairs. Honey exhaled slowly then we started the long walk up to my apartment.

"Oh Alcide, you're so hurt. It's breaking my heart to see you this way."

I could see that she had tears welled up in her eyes. I wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and hold her to me and kiss every bad thought away. But for right now I could barely lift myself and walk. So that would have to wait.

We finally made it to my door after a grueling 15 minute walk up the stairs. She opened my door and lead me in to my bedroom where she helped my ease myself down onto my bed.

"Okay," She said her face suddenly becoming serious and her voice taking on an authoritative tone. "I took an EMT course in college so I'm going to be able to take care of you. I just hope your ribs haven't set yet."

Weres healed fast, not as fast as vamps, but I reckoned in 2 days I'd be almost good as new. That also meant that broken bones needed to be set quickly, and I was running out of time.

Honey set to work unbuttoning my shirt, her small fingers deftly undoing the buttons and soon enough it was off and my black and blue chest was exposed.

"Oh goodness," she was muttering to herself over me and she covered her mouth with her hands. I couldn't muster the strength to say anything to her. I was already fighting hard not to pass out. "Alcide, I'm going to have to rebrake your ribs."

That was the one thing I did not want to hear.

"Before I do I need a needle, thread and bandage wraps. Where do you keep them?"

I could barely wheeze out "Bandages are in the bathroom and there's a needle and stitching thread in the first aid kit with them." I was prepared for injury, being a Were, you had to be.

Before I had even registered through my fog that she had left she was back with her supplies in tow. She sat down on my bed next to me and she placed her hands hovering over my chest.

"This is going to hurt, worse than the initial brake." She tried to prepare me but I could barely hear her, until the shooting pain brought me back with a howl.

Her face was worried and tears welled up in her big green eyes again. That was the last thing I saw before the black closed in.

* * *

Alcide had passed out from the pain when I had to recrack his ribs. I couldn't blame him though, Coot had shattered almost ever rib on his right side. The rest of him was just as bad off. I assessed the damage once I had correctly bandaged his ribs. He had a pretty mean black eye and his nose was broken, he had a few deep cuts, one over his left eye I'd had to stitch, he'd broken a few of his knuckles but those would heal by morning.

I knew there was no way I'd be getting home that night, thank goodness it was labor day weekend and I didn't have class the next day. I didn't know what time Alcide had to leave but I was nervous for him to even attempt to go. He couldn't put himself back up against Coot for some bloodsucker. I couldn't see him hurt like this again.

After I'd cleaned up a little I looked around Alcide's large apartment. The space was gorgeous, but the apartment was nearly empty. It seemed he only had the bare essentials. There was a couch, a TV and the kitchen appliances he had a small table and chair set in the kitchen as well. There were no personal touches though, the picture frames were all empty and left off the hooks sitting against the walls and the bedroom held only a king sized bed a small night table and a fan. I expected Deb had taken most of their furnishings when she left, she seemed the type to take everything she could get her hands on when she left regardless if it was hers or not.

Thinking of her filled me with a hit anger. How could she hurt Alcide? He was so sweet and kind and such a stand up sort of man. Coot was trash, pure and simple, and I supposed so was she. I had no idea what Alcide could have ever seen in her. I hoped what he said was true, that he was over her. I could treat him better than she ever could dream of.

I hoped he would be alright when he woke. I knew he would heal quickly, and most of his wounds would be superficial by morning, but still. I hated to see him hurt. I felt so strongly for him. I felt as though he were my one tie to a stable place. He wanted me, he wanted to take care of me. And I wanted him too.

A wave of fatigue hit me as I finished cleaning up the bandages I decided there was no better place to sleep than in the large bed with Alcide. I kicked off my heels that I'd been too engrossed to take off and sat down on the opposite side of the bed as Alcide. I moved myself underneath the covers and into his soft cotton sheets. The smell of him was everywhere and I let myself lay and take it all in. His scent was fresh and clean, it was the smell of the woods after the rain, and fresh cut wood, there were notes of cinnamon and some other heady scent I couldn't place my finger on. It was the perfect masculine smell, it spoke of raw power and protection. I turned over to face him and ran my fingers through his tousled hair. He felt warm, very warm. The healing had started. The swelling in his black eye had already gone down and now only the mean black bruise remained, I knew by morning it would only be a yellowish blue shadow of the former bruise. I curled up next to his left side, careful of his broken ribs on the right side and took his large hand in mine. I held his hand firmly as I let myself drift into sleep.

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night I felt my bones were nearly healed and they were set correctly. There were layers of white bandages wrapped around my naked chest and I could feel the tightness of stitches above my left eye. My head throbbed a little, but I could feel myself on the road to repair. I felt the heat of another body next to me, something I hadn't felt in weeks, there was also a small hand gripping mine tightly.

I turned to my side and saw Honey sleeping soundly curled up in my bed next to me. She looked just as beautiful as always, her thick lashes laying on her high cheek bones. She had taken care of me, pulled me into my truck driven me home, practically dragged me up three flights of stairs. Hell she'd even rebroken my ribs and set them. I owed her big. She was more than I ever deserved, and damn if I was ever going to let her go.

I lifted myself up for a moment to join her underneath the blankets and pulled her into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and joined her in a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke a few hours later to the sun rising and her shifting around within the circle of my arms. Her big eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to focus on me, but when she did she broke into a wide smile.

"You look better already." She was quiet as she reached one hand up and ran her thumb across the stitched wound above my eye.

"I feel better, thanks to you."

I couldn't wait anymore, I pulled her closer to me and kissed her hard. She sighed a little into my mouth and eagerly moved her lips against mine. She moved her hands up to run them through my hair raking her nails along my scalp, I growled a little at the pleasant tingling sensation they left behind. I ran my tongue along her lips tasting the sweetness they held and as I did she opened her mouth to allow me in. I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth to meet hers and she yielded to me and we began the gentle exploration of each other. I moved one of hands from her waist to tangle in her long soft hair and I let the other trail down to her hip. I rubbed soft circles in her hips as we kissed slowly and took in each other. After a few moments we pulled away and she looked at me through heavily lidded eyes.

"Oh, now I feel much better thanks to you." Her voice was soft and thick. I chuckled as I held her close to me.

"Well good, I've been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you."

She laughed softly and buried her face in the crook of my neck snuggling her slim tight little body closer to me. It was a sweet kind of torture having her this close to me, all tucked up against me in my own bed.

Suddenly realization struck me.

"Shit it's morning. I have to drop Caleb off, you have to be at school!" I jolt up and my ribs felt a small twang of pain, but nothing I couldn't handle.

She just laid still in my bed and giggled, she reached up for my arm and pulled me back down next to her.

"Alcide, you forgot it's labor day weekend, the kids have a four day weekend. Caleb and I don't have school today."

I suddenly felt a little silly.

"Oh damn, I completely forgot." I settled back with her and grabbed her up again, and then another portion of last night hit me. Northman. I groaned aloud.

"What now?" She asked trailing her fingers across my chest, her touch was driving me wild because I knew it couldn't last long.

"Northman, the blood sucker. I have to leave for his job this morning." I pulled her closer and buried my face in her hair in protest. "Damn him and his interruptions. This is the most goddamn perfect moment and it can't last."

She just giggled into my chest and and sighed deeply.

"You'll be back soon enough Alcide. We'll see each other again." She pulled herself away from my chest and sat up in my bed. "Come on Alcide, you have to get to Louisiana this morning. I'll be here waiting for you. I promise, now let's go you still have to drive me home."

I sat up reluctantly and beckoned her over to my lap. She sat down and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips for a moment then set my chin on top of her head.

"Well I suppose you'll be wanting to take a shower, I'll lend you some clothes for the ride home, it seems like I may have ruined your dress." I noted a few large blood stains on the fabric

"That would actually be heavenly" She lifted herself from my lap and I sat up and walked over to my dresser pulling out an old tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"These are going to be huge on you, but they should work for the ride home." With that she took the clothes and I directed her to the bathroom. She emerged about 15 minutes later and met me in the kitchen where I was making eggs. The sight of her sent me into a chuckle. She was absolutely swimming in the tee and sweats. They were huge on her. She smiled wryly and sat down with me at the table.

"You look pretty good considering how busted up you were last night." She nodded as she eyed my face, I'd cut out the stitches while she was in the shower and my wound was closed for the most part.

"You know how fast Were's heal, I reckon I'll have a few new scars but nothing too bad."

Even in my old clothes with wet hair she was still pretty as a picture. I just looked at her for a second while she ate her eggs and smiled. This woman wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I couldn't think of a better situation. Well, maybe one where I didn't have to leave on an errand for a vamp just when I finally had her in my bed; but still.

We both finished our breakfasts and we left my apartment. I tried to drive as slow as possible in order to prolong my time with her. She held my hand the entire drive, her fingers rubbing small circles on the top of my hand.

Finally we reached her house, despite my best efforts. As we pulled in she turned to me

"Give me your cell phone." I raised my eyebrows and did as she asked pulling out my big old construction cell phone. She took it and quickly typed in a number and then handed it back with a big smile on her face. "There, now you have my number, so you can't forget me while you're on your little mission."

I just leaned over and pulled her across the bench seat and into my lap and kissed her. I put my all into this one and I wound my fingers in her hair as I moved my lips over hers. She responded to me eagerly and opened her mouth slightly as she sighed into me. She gripped me around my neck and I moved one of my hands down the back of her neck and side to her hip then I moved it back up again. She was so slim yet she had just the right amount of taunt curve. I could feel the smallness of her waist as I gently rubbed her side, I was sure I could circle her ribs with both my hands easily. Suddenly she moved herself so she was no longer sitting sideways on my lap but rather straddling me. This move seemed to surprise us both as we both made little noises into each other as she settled herself on me.

With her now suddenly in such a compromising position I felt myself sinking into the more wolfish side of myself. I quickly moved both my hands to her small hips and held her down on me while I changed my pace on her lips to that of hunger. She met my change in pace and began raking her nails through my scalp and the nape of my neck, the little electric tingles revved me up even more. I was hoping she might not notice the stiffening in my jeans underneath her through the thickness of both of our pants, but I became more and more painfully aware as she began to rock her hips just the slightest bit against me. I low out a barely audible growl and moved my hands under the large tee shirt to feel the smooth skin underneath. I roved my hands around her little waist and the expanse of her back as our kiss grew deeper. I remembered her saying she's never had a serious boyfriend, I knew she didn't have much experience, I knew I had to take it slow. But it was so hard when she brought out the animal in me. I moved my mouth from her lips to her jaw and her neck nipping gently as she gasped and cooed under me. My hands slithered up her sides towards the underside of her breasts. I'd noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra when we'd been eating breakfast, but now the memory came flying back at me full force and I groaned a little as I inched closer and closer to the swells of her soft breasts. My fingers grazed the beginnings of the curve when she broke the kiss and gently pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry," She whispered resting her forehead against mine and meeting my eyes "We can't start what we can't finish now. You have to go now so you can come back to me faster." She gently climbed off of my lap, careful to avoid the stiff area around my crotch.

I just nodded and gave her one more gentle kiss before she hopped out of my driver's side door. She stood outside my door and looked up at me once she was out.

"I'm going to miss you Honey," I said taking her hand and kissing it gently "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She nodded and reached up on her tip toes to kiss me one more time.

"Call me once you get there safe, okay?"

"I'll call you every night, so we can both make sure we're safe, how about that?"

She was slowly stepping backwards towards her house and she nodded and smiled

"I love the sound of that, have a safe trip Alcide, come back to me." and with that she turned and walked quickly up her small walk way and into her house. As soon as I saw the door shut behind her I revved the truck and backed out of her drive way.

Now on to Bon Temps


	7. Seven

_Sorry this chapter is short, but it's a good scene and I just wanted to get it out before I leave for a concert tonight. _

_Enjoy, lovelies._

* * *

Coming back to my house after that morning was strange. I felt different, I felt happy and connected to someone else. I knew Alcide was the reason. I smiled to myself as I thought of him and took in the scent of him that lingered on his clothes that I wore. I was reluctant to change out of them, and clouds seem to be forming on the horizon, what better day for curling up on the couch with a few good movies.

I sated my urge and watched nothing but indulgent Lifetime movies all day, I stayed curled up in the same clothes Alcide had lent me, ordered myself thai food and just existed for the rest of the day. It was wholly invigorating to finally be able to do nothing. Too many times in the past few years I felt myself unable to relax and just take a moment for myself, yet here I was now taking hours.

Night settled in and I left my couch for the first time in a few hours to make myself a cup of tea. I was sitting my kitchen tucked up in a chair when I heard the distinct sound of something cutting through the small forrest behind my house very very quickly. My muscles tensed and I strained my nose to try to smell what could be coming. I caught the faint whiff of clean air and salt. Before I made a move to even get up my front door was flying open and there he stood before me. The vampire.

"Good even little one." His voice was smooth and low as he made himself right at home and pulled out the chair across from mine and slid like silk down into it.

"I thought your kind couldn't enter homes without an invitation?"

"Only the homes of humans, other supernaturals are a different story. And you, little she wolf, seem to fall under the latter category."

I tensed myself up and stared hard eyed at him across my small table.

"Why are you here?"

He chuckled a little darkly "I was simply in town, checking on our common interests. I was on my way back to Shreveport when I smelled your scent and thought to pop in for a visit."

"You smelled me?" My eyes narrowed and my muscles pulled at my skin begging me to move, to cast him out or run. Something was not right here. Before I could blink he was in front of me hands on either arm of my chair pinning me in.

"Yes, that is what draws me. Usually wolves smell disgusting to me, like wild filth. Take for example those clothes you are wearing, I can smell Herveaux on them and he smells something awful. Your scent underneath how ever..." He brought his nose close to my hair and inhaled deeply "is sweet and just the perfect amount of wild. You smell of sun ripe fruit and honeysuckle, of the grass and warmth and things that have not been real for me for over a thousand years. You smell like daylight." He pulled himself up and let go of my chair, leaning himself against my table and towering over me in my seat. I was nervous as to his plans for me. His face formed a sly grin as he looked me over from above.

"You smell like the air before there were machines, before there were cities, before there was anything else but fire and wood and rough hewn animal hides." His cocky smile seemed to falter a bit as I described his scent, like it was strange to him that someone would notice "You smell like the cold breeze of the Northern Sea. I smelt coming before you arrived."

"Impossible." His voice had a note of finality in it paired with the tiniest hint of disbelief. I sniffed the air again to prove to him and began to name off the subtler notes. "There is also the smell of battle and dirt and sweat,"

"I have not sweat for centuries, she wolf, you are fabricating this." His voice was lowered and his eyes were hard.

"There is the smell of wood that has been soaked in salt water for years, and..." I caught the faintest glimmer of a very familiar smell "Lavender, your mother used to hang it from the roof of your hall to dry it, didn't she?"

I'd barely finished when he launched at me and knocked me from my chair the force of him shattering it as he pinned me to the ground.

"You lie." His voice was a low growl and his fangs glinted in the light. "You could never know that. Never."

"But I am right."

"Vampires have no scent to any but our own kind, even then it retains no traces of what we were before. How could you have inferred any of that."

"I did not make it up. It radiates off of you just as my scent does off of me. I smelled the essence of you." My voice was matter of fact. I had not lied or guessed at his past. It was laid out in front of me in every note of his musk.

"You are very strange, even for a dog. I have no idea how you could have smelled that, but I will find out." He lifted himself off of me and stood to his full height before bending again and offering me a hand to get up. I declined and got to my feet on my own. He was appraising me with hard eyes when I'd finished dusting myself off.

"You interest me, little she wolf. Not just for your obvious physical attributes, which I admit was the spark to my infatuation. But now you have a skill, a strange one at that, and that is something I enjoy. I fancy myself almost a collector of oddities. I enjoy having things others do not; ones that can preform what others cannot. You, I think, shall be my next acquisition."

I felt a shot of fear race down my spine and my hair was bristling to stand on end.

"What do you mean acquisition?" As I saw a condescending glint in his eye take light my fear was suddenly transposed into rage. I stepped up to his looming form and craned my neck to meet his stare and spoke to him in a low growl I almost didn't recognize as my own.

"I'll assure you, dead man, that I am a free woman and I have been for the past 10 years. I do not take kindly to others getting the idea that I am something to be bought and traded as they please. I have my own will and I will use it. You will not own me."

His lips curled as he listened and once I was done he smiled wide and showed his teeth, much less menacing then before with his fangs retracted.

"How saucy you are little pup. I find that exceedingly attractive, when one gets to me age it is refreshing for someone as small as yourself to take a stand against me. It makes the hunt all the more enticing."

"Get out of my house."

He chuckled and backed himself towards the door.

"For now, I will. I have other matters pulling on my mind. But do not think I will not be back. I have the distinct need to get what I desire, and I desire you. I have much more to figure out about you, Honey Walker. Much much more."


	8. Eight

_This is another short chapter, but just think of 7&8 as one chapter split into 2 vignettes. _

_I promise the next will be longer, but I just like to update as much as I can._

* * *

The directions Northman gave me lead me straight into the bayou. It seemed like I was driving right into the middle of no where at all, or the end of the earth. I fumbled to get my phone out of my pocket while I drove and flipped it open to see that I had no cell service what so ever.

"Fuckin' bloodsucker sending me into the middle of no where for some silly human lookin' to walk into the 7th ring of hell."

I sighed and drummed my fingers against the steering wheel. I noticed the sign to take my last turn and pulled up in front of a decrepit looking white house. Immediately I smelled fear and muscled tensed to run. I took off and burst through the front door to be met by a little blonde holding a big gun.

"Don't shoot, Eric Northman sent me to protect you" She lowered her gun and beckoned me into the house.

The girl introduced herself to me as Sookie Stackhouse as she brought me into the kitchen. I could tell the house had once been a quaint little Southern home, but it looked like a tornado had ripped through it. We talked at her kitchen table for the better part of the morning, she was a sweet girl, a little simple, but sweet none the less. She seemed to genuinely love this man Bill Compton, that she was searching for.

After a few hours and a few cups of coffee she left upstairs to go pack a few things and I stayed downstairs. I left the kitchen and headed out onto the porch to check my cell phone again. Still I had no service, I'd wanted to call or at least send Honey a text. The whole time Sookie had been telling me about the ups and downs of her relationship with Bill and why she absolutely had to find him I'd found myself wandering in my own thoughts of Honey. The way I'd left her, all flustered and ready for something we couldn't start. I was going to her the second I got a free minute in Jackson.

Sookie came back downstairs a few minutes later and we started the 4 hour drive back to Jackson.

* * *

We reached Jackson later than I'd planned I'd gotten a little lost and Sookie had wanted to stop for food. It was near 9 when we got back and settled in my apartment and Sookie wanted to check out Lou Pines as soon as possible. I let her change and while she did I debated calling Honey. I had my finger on the call button when Sookie came back out and declared she was ready. As I followed her back out I shook my head and shoved my phone back in my pocket. I'd call her as soon as we got back. I wanted to make this appearance at Lou Pine's quick.

I knew Sookie wouldn't last a second if she stayed with me all night, I'd have to let her go as soon as we got into the bar. We got out of my truck and walked into the busy bar. As soon as we got in I ducked into the crowd and let Sookie roam. I moved towards the bar where Basim and a few other members of my pack Will and Jack sat, I kept one eye on Sookie as I ordered a beer.

"Hey Alcide, was that another sweet little piece I just saw you with? Two in two days? You're really getting over Debbie now."

"She's not like that. She's a job." I took a swig of my beer and sat down

"Where can I get a job like that?" Jack asked. He was a good kid, young, only 23. He worked for my company and he'd been a good old boy growing up with me a few houses down.

"Remember that loan my old man took out a few months ago, one that's almost wiping us out in interest?" The boys knew about the money my dad owed. There are no secrets in packs.

"Yeah of course, that's the reason we all didn't get a nice Christmas bonus."

"Well the bloodsucker he borrowed from said he'd wipe the debt if I played bodyguard for that girl, she's some kind of important to him and she's got something against Coot which is fine by me. All I have to do is get her in here and let her find out what she needs from them and get her home."

"Seems like a pretty easy job. She must be worth her salt if that vamp is willing to wipe out a debt that big to keep her safe for a few hours."

"I don't know any more than I just told you, and for that amount of money I wasn't too keen on asking extra questions. She seems like a nice enough girl."

"Yeah but she's just the one from this night, whose the other girl Basim was talking about?"

Basim broke into a wide grin "Yes Alcide, do tell us about little Honey Walker."

"Is she that lone wolf you were tracking?" Will asked

"Yeah" I answered "How'd you know?"

"I can smell her on you. Just a little though, I take it she's not a threat?"

"Only if you're a man with a heart to be broken. She's the prettiest little wolf I've seen in a long time."

I didn't like hearing Basim talk about her, I knew it wasn't exactly right but I was territorial.

"She's hot? Damn Alcide you better get her in the pack. All we got now is Sam and Willa and they're both getting a little tired."

"Yeah we could use something nice to look at during the shift." Will said with a glint in his eye. He was another young hot head, same age as Jack. The two of them together were like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

"Enough boys, Honey wants to join. I just have to get her to see the Colonel first. And as for how she looks. You boys best keep your hands to yourselves."

The boys chuckled a little.

"You layin' a claim Herveaux?" Jack asked spinning his beer in his hands

I sighed and ran a hand over my chin "I suppose I have to with you bastards around."

They all laughed again and clapped me on the back.

"Well, we'll see how the lady chooses once she's met us all. You might have the whole brooding man thing going, but no girl says no once she sees this baby face." Will said sparking a toothy grin.

I noticed Jack's eyes roaming the crowd and I knew what was coming before he said it "Speaking of ladies, where'd your job go? I just saw her a second ago."

Shit.


	9. Nine

"Ouch" I muttered as Sookie clumsily stitched the wound on my shoulder

"Sorry, I'm tryin'" I knew she was, but I couldn't help but resent her a little. It was the second night in a row I'd gotten my ass kicked by Coot, this time he had a little help, not form a bat but from a few other wolves. The damage wasn't as bad as the night before, I shuddered remembering my broken ribs.

Honey had fixed me up right. I tried to imagine Sookie's hands were hers. Her touches were so soft and always deliberate, she seemed to know just how to handle me, from calming me with a hand on my arm to rebreaking my ribs. The needle sinking in and out of my shoulder was nothing like last night, Sookie had clearly never stitched anyone before and she was treating me like a torn shirt and not flesh and blood. She'd just finished tying off the last stitch when her phone rang and she nearly knocked me off the bed grabbing for it. I knew as soon as I saw her face it must have been Bill. I tried to be polite and not listen as I walked towards the other side of the bedroom to grab a shirt. But then I heard her voice turn into a shriek as she argued with him. I could tell by her responses that he was dumping her.

Just what I needed. Now I had to play therapist too.

It took almost three hours to calm Sookie enough to get her to sleep. As I watched her little form toss and turn in my bed my heart ached for her, it really did. From what I'd gathered earlier this fanger had no real motive behind breaking her heart. The bastard had asked her to marry him for Christ's sake. Now I don't know what kind of man he is but the way I was raised you don't ask a girl to marry you and then leave her a day later. Maybe Sookie was better off though. I remembered when I felt just like her, lost and discarded. Then I found Honey, and all that changed. Maybe it would for Sookie too, I'd tell her that in the morning. Maybe it would knock some sense into her and she'd give up her search for Bill.

I got up from the bed and walked into my kitchen planning to fix myself a cup of coffee when I heard my phone vibrating on the kitchen counter where I'd left it. I picked it up and it flashed 4 missed calls and 2 voicemails. My stomach dropped when I saw where the calls had come from, Honey.

I punched in the numbers to get to my voicemail and waited as the recored message played out.

"Fucking phone." I mumbled as I paced and waited for the recording to finish and her message to play. I knew Honey wasn't the type to just call arbitrarily, something had to have happened. My thoughts raced with images of Coot hurting her. Finally the machine reached it's end and I heard the beep signaling the beginning of Honey's message.

"Alcide, it's Honey. Eric Northman was just here, I don't know why he was in Jackson or how he found me but he did. He said he was coming back for me, and he scared me Alcide. I know you're on your job, but could you please call me back when you get this?"

I felt my blood boil. Who did this fucker think he was? What did he want with her? I was ready to get into my truck and drive to Shreveport and stake him myself. I couldn't wait for him to check in on Sookie. He better be ready to get a piece of me. I didn't even bother listening to the second message. I scribbled a hasty note and ran out to my truck.

* * *

I hated that I let him spook me like this. The truth is Eric's arrival had brought up a lot of things I'd hoped to leave behind. I was just finally feeling comfortable in a place and here he goes making me feel like prey again. I hated this sense of vulnerability.

As soon as he'd left I'd lost any gumption I had when I told him to get out. I sank down to sit on my floor and cried. I would never admit it to anyone, but vampires terrified me. They scared me more than anything. The only thing I could picture when I saw his fangs were my parents' bodies, mangled and torn apart on my floor. I was that same scared little 13 year old girl again. Trapped by my own fear.

I'd called Alcide 4 times. I knew he was back in Jackson, even though I hadn't heard from him all day. My hear sunk when he didn't answer. I tried to convince myself that he was busy, but the innate female doubt in me crawled through the cracks my fear made and had me thinking that maybe he was doing more than just protecting that girl.

Now it was near 1 in the morning and I was determined to stay on the watch until the sun rose. I'd showered earlier, trying to wash away the feeling of Eric pinning me to the ground, and I was wrapped up in a blanket on my couch. I was trying to keep myself occupied with the various late night shows I flipped through, but ever sound from outside made me wonder if he was watching me. When I felt the fearing rising back up again I reached out on the couch and touched the rifle that was sitting next to me. I'd never been one for guns, but it was times like these I was happy I had one. I'd picked it up a few years back, it had come in handy a few times on the run. I'd never shot it before and God knows if I'd even know how. But I had it loaded with silver bullets and I knew if it came down to it I'd do what I had to do.

As another informercial came on I heard the sound of a car coming up my road. My mind was gripped with fear as I shakily stood up and grabbed my gun. I walked with small steps inching towards the kitchen and the front door. The engine cut off and I heard footfalls running up my porch steps. I braced the rifle against my shoulder as a tall form burst through the door. My finger was on the trigger when I finally registered who it was and I dropped the rifle and ran straight at him and into his strong arms.

Alcide.

* * *

I flew through her front door and was greeted to the sight of her standing in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room in a little cotton night dress and slippers wielding a rifle almost as long as her, and it was pointed right at me. As soon as she realized who I was she dropped the gun and ran to me and I gathered her up in my arms holding her close and kissing every inch of her I could reach. I picked up her small form and carried her into her living room to sit on her couch. I sat and pulled her into my lap and held her until her breathing leveled out.

"What happened Honey? Tell me everything he said, I swear to god if he touched you I'll stake him myself, twice." I wove my fingers through her half and kissed the top of her head. I wanted her to know she was safe with me. Nothing could touch her if I was there.

She took a shaky breath and then pulled away a little so she could look at me while she spoke.

"Well he came a few hours ago, I was making a cup of tea when he burst in, fangers apparently don't need permission to enter our homes. He came in and sat at my table like an old friend and told me that I interested him and he would 'acquire' me. I told that I could smell him and it seemed like that set him off. He rushed me and pinned me down and threatened me that he would have me." Her eyes were shining and her bottom lip quivered "Oh Alcide I know I shouldn't be so scared but the minute he showed his fangs all I could think of were my mangled parents."

"Honey, it's okay." All I wanted to do was comfort her. She was so fragile. "I'm here now, he won't hurt you I won't let him."

"I'm not worried about him hurting me." She said with a far away look in her eyes "I'm worried about him taking me and using me."

"He won't touch you, I swear, not while I'm living."

She didn't reply, she only buried her face in my neck and breathed me in. I just sat with her for a few minutes and we enjoyed the comfort of each other.

"Is it strange that I missed you, even when you were only gone for a little while?"

"Not at all, I miss you. I tried to call you as soon as I reached Bon Temps; then once I got back here I had to take Sookie straight to Lou Pine's."

"You went to Lou's?" She pulled away and really looked at me for the first time since I'd walked in. She noticed the fading black eye and the minor cuts "Coot got to you again didn't he?" She ran her fingers over my brow bone and her brow furrowed.

I shrugged off her concern "I'm alright, I've taken a few beatings in my day. Nothing I can't handle."

She gently traced her fingers over my jaw and I looked down into her pretty little face, her big doe eyes gleaming bright and warm, her lips were slightly parted and the softest shade of pink. I couldn't resist myself as I leaned down and kissed her. I felt her petal soft lips respond in kind with mine and I pulled her even closer to my chest. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt her nails almost digging into my back through my shirt as she tried to get herself as close as possible. I grunted a little as she moved one hand to my hair and tugged a little cause a spark to fly through my scalp. Her hands kneaded my hair and moved down the back of my neck to my shoulders.

* * *

Alcide's lips moving against my own erased any fear I had sitting in the pit of my stomach and instead filled it with warmth and butterflies. I felt like every inch of my body was electric and every fiber needed to be connected to him. I moved my hands into his thick dark hair and tugged a little as he raked his teeth across my bottom lip. I moved my hands down his neck and to the wide plain of his shoulders, they were so strong and broad. I could feel every line of thick muscle as I moved down to his biceps and back up again. Heat was pooling in my stomach and I shifted in his lap as we kissed trying to quell the fire. He groaned into my mouth as I wiggled on his lap and I felt a stiffening beneath me, he was just as aroused as I was.

He moved his lips down my neck the scruff of his beard making my skin tingle. I gasped as I felt his hands work their way up my waist and skim over my breasts to reach my neck and tangle in my hair. He kissed up and down my neck, gently nipping a little as he did. He pushed me back gently and I laid out on the couch with him on top of my holding his weight up on his left arm as his right ran up and down my side from my hip up my ribs. I let out a breathy noise as he moved closer to my breasts.

"Alcide" I said his name low and breathy.

He growled a little as he pushed the thin straps of my night dress from my shoulders and pulled it down until it was well past my ribs exposing my plain nude colored bra to him.

_Shit, Honey. You could have worn something a little sexier tonight... _I thought to myself as he eyed me.

He didn't seem to care as his hands were behind my back and the clasp was made short work of. He tossed the bra across the room and his hands and his lips were on my chest in seconds. He moved his lips kissing my breasts covering every inch besides the stiff peaks I longed to feel him touch. His hands pulled my dress until it was down my legs and off leaving me only a pair of plain cotton panties.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured against my chest as he finally wrapped his lips around one of my taunt peaks causing me to moan out. I was feverishly clawing at the buttons on his shirt and I worked my way down and pushed the fabric off of his shoulders. He shook his arms free from the shirt and my hands went to work sliding around his chest and back. He groaned as I gently raked my nails across his back and he moved his lips from my chest back up to my mouth. His hands took the place of his mouth and they teased at my breasts driving me wild with my need for him.

"Honey, I want you so bad right now." He said in a hoarse whisper as he nipped at my neck.

I could only let out a small whimper and nod quickly as he rolled my nipple between his fingers. He laughed hoarse and quiet as he moved his kissed back down to my chest, he spent a few moments there teasing and nipping as I wound my fingers into his thick black hair. After he seemed satisfied with his work there he trailed his head down my stomach kissing a trail down the middle working his way down to the band of my panties. I gasped as I felt his tongue dip under the band slowly as he hooked his fingers into the sides of the fabric by my hips. He looked up at me as he began to slide my panties down painfully slow, his eyes were thick with lust and his breathing was just as rapid as mine.

He was just about to expose me when we heard a loud crash at my kitchen door. Alcide sat up and growled deep in his throat as his eyes changed from dark green to an eery red yellow. I grabbed up a throw pillow and quickly covered my chest.

"Did you miss me while I was gone?" A dark voice cooed from in my kitchen. I could already smell him.

Northman.

He walked into the living room and leaned himself against the doorframe in a cavalier fashion. He made no attempt to hide that he was ravaging my body with his eyes. He licked his lips as he did so adding insult to injury.

Alcide was trembling with anger. His aura was fire next to me.

"Get out." He growled

"Do act foolishly dog. I am over 1000 years old. I would have no trouble ripping you limb from limb. I came only to check up on my claim." His eyes turned from Alcide to me again, or rather my body "I see that you were prepared for me my darling. You're wearing my favorite outfit..." His voice was an easy drawl, as if he were asking about the weather.

"She doesn't want any part of you Northman. Leave her alone, where I come from a lady has a choice in what man she wants to be with and she chose me."

"You simply have not given her time to warm to me. I do not appreciate you covering her in your stench. I also do not appreciate you leaving my interests unguarded."

"Fuck your interests and my father's debt if you think you can hold that over me. I'll quit here and now. I won't let you touch Honey, not for all the money in the world."

Eric just chuckled again and rolled his shoulders off of the door frame.

"It seems we are at impasse, wolf. We both desire the same thing."

Alcide was boiling now. I could see the pent up emotions rolling through him like a freight train. I found my voice for the first time since Eric arrived right before Alcide was set to go at his throat.

"Get out!" I shouted at Eric "Get the fuck out!" His eyes widened and his smile pulled up at one side

"Your sass only endears you to me more, little one."

"I'll never be with you- you- you- BIG CREEP." I was sputtering mad at him and I just wanted him out.

He shook his head and laughed darkly again. "One day you will submit to me. I could

smell your arousal, that was really the only reason I decided to... drop in. If you think this- boy, could pleasure you, you are in remiss." He made one step closer and his voice got low and husky. "I have one thousand years experience in making a woman cum. I could bring you over the edge in under ten seconds and keep you going for hours."

Before he could open his mouth again Alcide's fist connected with his jaw breaking it with an audible crack. Eric just lifted himself up and took his jaw, which was now hanging at an odd angle and cracked it back into place where it healed instantly.

"Nice shot wolf." He said nodding and smirking at the man next to me. "I regret that I must end this little reunion, I must go speak with Sookie. I will... overlook this situation and keep up my bargain with you as long as you return to guarding Sookie by the morning."

He turned on the heel of his black motor cycle boot and left in a blur of motion.

The tense atmosphere of the room dissolved instantly and I felt my muscles relax. I was immediately painfully aware of my nudity and I moved to collect my clothing that had been strewn about. Alcide sat with his head in his hands muttering curses under his breath.

"Thank you Alcide." I whispered after I had pulled my nightdress back on. He took me up in his arms and kissed me lightly again. The electric sexual frenzy was gone and he and I both knew that trying to recapture it tonight would not work.

"You're welcome darlin'." He said rubbing my back comfortingly.

"He won't be back tonight." I said in a quiet voice

"I know." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You should go back to your apartment. You need to finish the job, for your business and your father."

"I can't stand the thought of working for that fucker." He said his voice raised and rough "Not after the way he looked at you, you'll never be his."

I prickled a little at his words, he sounded very territorial. "I'll never be anyone's but my own." I said pulling away form him slightly.

"I know that Honey," He said quickly trying to cover his tracks "I don't want you to be mine... Well I do... but on your own terms, and it won't be one sided. I'll be yours too." His eyes were earnest and soft as he took my hand.

I sighed deeply and laid myself into his embrace "I know Alcide." I laid soft kisses on his jaw and he held me. "You have to go though. Not for Eric, but for Sookie. I'd hate for anyone to get hurt."

He exhaled long and hard and stood up placing me back on my feet as well. He kissed me again before grabbing up his shirt and putting it back on. I watched his movements and shuddered a little as I watched the bulk of his muscles contract and move as he buttoned up his shirt. I felt the remnants of the heat from earlier seep back a little as I thought of what would have surly happened had we not been interrupted. He finished putting his shirt on and I walked him to my door. He walked out and to his truck with his head down and a cloud of frustration hanging over him. I sighed deeply as I saw him get into his truck and pull out. As soon as he was out of sight I turned round and walked up to my bed, knowing sleep would not come easy that night.


	10. Ten

_Dsclaimer: this chapter is smut. all smut. skip over it if you don't want to read it, it's optional._

* * *

As soon as I was out of sight of her house I pelted my truck with every cuss I could think of. I'd never been more frustrated in my entire life. I hated Eric Northman more than anything in the world. He had no right to touch what was mine. He had no right to even think about her. He would only bring her hurt. I was her kind, she was my perfect match. I could make her happy and she could make me happy. We could have a perfect life, a little home of our own, even a couple of kids. It was meant to be, I could feel it. He was just coming in and trying to ruin it.

And he couldn't have picked a better fucking moment. I felt like a high school boy who'd been caught by his mother with a girl on the family couch. I wasn't a man who set his store by fucking women, but I was madder than hell that I hadn't gotten to finish what I started with Honey. Against my will my mind replayed her laying half naked on her couch underneath me, responding to my every touch, whispering my name in a husky voice. I felt a slight heat in my pants and knew I couldn't think like that. It would drive me crazy. I'd never really been this mad about being blue balled, but it hurt like hell now. I'd never wanted to be with a woman like this, sure I loved a good fuck, I more than loved a good fuck. But this was on a whole 'nother plain. I wanted her. I had to have her, and I knew she wanted me too.

I couldn't handle feeling like this. I stopped my truck dead in the dirt and wheeled it around to head back in the other direction.

* * *

I walked up to my room and got into my bed. I was so frustrated from the night's events. My mind was full of Alcide and only Alcide. I couldn't shake him or the thought of what we had been doing. I could feel the heat beginning to pool between my legs just thinking about him again. In my mind I recreated the sight of him again, shirtless and breathing hard on top of me, kissing my chest and teasing my breasts. My breath was hitching in my throat and I was so engrossed in my thoughts. I began to slide my hands across my own body, trying to mimic the touches Alcide had given me earlier. I let my eyes flutter shut as I slowly pulled my nightdress off. I let my hands trail across my own chest, my nipples were pert and yearned for attention. I took both nipples between my forefinger and thumb and began to gently roll them. I delighted in the sensations I sent through my own body and I let out a breathy moan. I thought of his strong shoulders and his taunt stomach and how he'd sounded so hoarse when he told me he needed me. My sex was hot and getting wetter by the second, responding to the delicious torture I was inflicting on my breasts. I knew I would have to move a hand down to touch myself soon, but I wanted this to last, I wanted it to be like what I'd had earlier. I let myself go and it was liek my hands were not my own anymore. I was breathing hard and calling out in breathy little whispers as I touched myself. The pressure in my lower stomach was becoming too much. I needed a touch. I slid one hand tantalizingly slow down my stomach until I reached the band of my panties, instead of sinking in I moved my fingers over the cotton and began to stroke myself slowly. I could feel how wet I was and I took delight in it. I moaned out as my fingers moved over the top of my slit where my need was located. I slid my fingers slowly inside the band of my panties and moaned loud when I ran the skin of my finger against my wet opening.

My mind was so lost in the sensations of my own pleasure that I didn't hear the door to my room open and close.

"You want some help?"

* * *

I pulled into her driveway and saw that her house was pitch black. I didn't care I knew she'd be in there and I needed to tell her just exactly how I felt. I pushed open the front door finding it unlocked, no surprise. A lock wouldn't exactly keep out a supe that came looking for her. As soon as I stepped inside I was greeted by the heady smell of her arousal. It was thick and sweet in the air. I followed the smell up the stairs to her room. I was halfway up the staircase when I heard the breathy moans. My thoughts immediately began to race, was she with another man? Was Northman in there?

I doubled my speed and took two stairs at a time until I reached just outside her room, I didn't sense anyone else. She was alone, and moaning. I stood outside her room for a moment and listened. Her breathing was rapid and she kept letting out these little noises that made my breath stop and my cock stiffer than I'd ever felt it. She was touching herself.

I entered the room quietly and shut the door behind me, she was so involved with herself that she didn't even notice. She was working herself into a frenzy and the sight of it made my breath stop. This was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. I could barely speak when I tried but I managed to get it out.

"You want some help?"

Her eyes shot open and she pulled her hands away from herself. She opened her mouth and then closed it again and after a moment she finally got up the voice to speak.

"Alcide, what are you doing here?"

"I need you." I said honestly and moved faster than I ever have to her bed to crash my lips into hers.

She responded immediately moving her lips over mine hungrily and began working at the buttons on my shirt. I helped her out and soon enough it was off and flung across the floor. She shift her attention to my belt and my jeans were gone in a heart beat. I siddled under the covers and kissed my way down to her stomach again. I slid her panties off as quick as I could this time and buried my face in between her thighs. I kissed her inner thighs and delighted as I heard her scream a little when I finally gave her hot little slit a good lick. I worked my tongue slow and steady over her, dipping between her folds and paying special attention to the small area that was most sensitive. She screamed and writhed underneath me as I held her in place by her hips. She wound her fingers in my hair and tugged gasping and moaning out my name. I worked her into a fine frenzy and I can say I was loving it just as much as she was. She tasted so sweet, I couldn't get enough of it. I loved knowing that I was the one that was making her feel like this, only I could bring her pleasure like this. I felt her muscles starting to tense and I knew it would only be a matter of seconds until she came. I pulled my head up and kissed my way up her stomach as her breathing slowed down and became heavy pants.

"Oh Alcide, why'd you stop?" She ran her hands through my hair and her eyes were clouded with lust and frustration.

"Because, it's not time yet. I have all night with you and I don't want you to cum just yet." I couldn't wait anymore and truth is I was selfish, I didn't want her to cum without me.

"Alcide I need you." Her eyes were heavily lidded as she reached down and grabbed my shaft through my boxers and began to rub her hand slowly up and down. The feeling was pure bliss. I closed my eyes and growled low in my throat as she slid my underwear down my hips and thighs where I kicked them off quickly. She took my cock in her hand and the feeling of her warm skin against it made me grunt out as I kissed her shoulder. She rubbed me up and down slowly, exploring the length of me, she rolled her thumb over the head and I bit down on her shoulder to stifle a moan. She gasped out and I knew then that I had to have her.

"I want you." I said in her ear as I kissed it and nipped at the lobe. She kept up her torture and rubbing as she moaned a breathy "Mhmm"

I picked myself up a little and moved in between her legs positioning myself at her entrance. "I'll be easy..." I said as I slowly teased her lips. She moaned out and I slowly began to slide myself into her. She could barely accept the size of me and I knew it hurt her a little as I pushed myself in. She was so tight it was almost impossible for me to remember to be easy with her. I pushed past her barrier and I heard her yelp lightly in pain. I settled my full length inside of her and covered her with soft kissed and kind words. I waited until she gave me a slight nod and then I began to gently rock myself inside of her. My brain was fuzzy and I could barely think she felt so good. After a moment she began to rock against me. She started off with those same breathy little moans that had drawn me in and I knew that she was feeling as good as I was now. She began to roll her hips against me and she cried out as we moved together.

I could feel myself moving closer and closer to my end and I knew that she was too. I was panting and the heat inside me was about to bust. She let out a strangled cry and I felt her muscles contract about me, milking me as I met my own end, groaning out her name.

We collapsed down into her bed and I rolled on my back and took deep breaths as I basked in the afterglow. I reached over and pulled her across my chest. She sighed deeply and snuggled herself into my chest as I kissed the top of her head. We didn't need any words. We just laid together and enjoyed the closeness of our bodies.


End file.
